on the run
by RachelLittle201
Summary: Its been 5 years since Brendan got sent down, Ste has finally got his life on track but what happens when a blast from the past turns up and certain events happen to have them running for lives on the run? Rated T. first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Multi chapter. Don't own hollyoaks or the characters. now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one  
**

Summary: Its been 5 years since Brendan got sent down, Ste has finally got his life on track but what happens when a blast from the past turns up and certain events happen to have them running for lives on the run? Rated T.

Chapter one

Ste got up that morning feeling refreshed after good nights sleep something he hadn't had in a long time but recently he had been getting himself back together. He felt he reason to, like he had a purpose. He would never have anyone like Brendan in his life again but he was starting to manage life without him five years after it all happened. He shuddered as he remembered being dragged away from his lover crying and screaming out his name so much that he couldn't breathe. He had not coped at the beginning drinking himself stupid. He had nightmares of being locked in that airtight fridge by Walker but in the nightmares no one had come to rescue them and nightmares of that night where Brendan had confessed everything to the police. He always used to wake up screaming and would drink more to blot that out. Only when he had ended in hospital after alcohol poisoning (two years in) did he stop to look at himself and decide that he needed some professional help because he wasn't coping. At this point Amy had moved back in with the kids to help Ste because he was obviously not coping.

Towards the end of the third year he had started to open up about the feelings he had suppressed to Amy and the counselors that he was seeing. He was on an upward spiral but he felt completely useless. He had sent visitation requests to Brendan but all of them got turned down. He just gave up in the end. Brendan obviously didn't love him as much as he said he did.

In the fourth year Ste had decided he needed to get back in the dating game and not wait around for Brendan. It broke his heart and one of the dates he set up he nearly cancelled feeling like he was betraying Brendan. Amy had given him a pep talk about it all so he ended up going. None of the dates were boyfriend material unfortunately being with Brendan had raised his standards too high for anyone ever to reach it but he did not want to lower his standards, why should he? Unfortunately nobody ever came to his standards so he gave up and started to focus on other aspects of his life. Soon he had all the friends he lost due to his meltdown back this included Doug, the Osbournes and the McQueen's even made a friendship with John Paul, got his divorce with Doug finally finalised and was even best man at Doug and John Paul's wedding.

Now he was in the fifth year and he had finally got his life back on track. He got up, washed and dressed and then walked in to the kitchen to where Amy was making herself a cup of tea, she turned round as he entered the room. "Morning Ames" said Ste. He checked his watch. "Ah shit should have been at work two hours ago"

"Get going I'll pop in with the kids later" said Amy. Ste pecked her on the cheek and ran out. He jumped into his car and got going.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It had a quiet day in the deli; the only customers had been a couple of the new college students. John Paul had popped in a couple of times today to talk to Doug. The last time he had five year old Mathew with him. Ste had been keeping himself busy as the day had gone on restocking the fridge and bringing the deliveries in. He settled himself on one of the sofas for his break, there was a commotion coming from outside. Ste looked out the window. Some big bouncer like men were cornering a small lad didn't look older than nineteen his blond hair glinting in the sunlight. Ste gasped as he realized who it was, it was Declan and he marched outside. He wasn't going to let the lad get harmed not on his watch.

"Oi get away him now" shouted Ste. He got in front Declan.

"And who are you getting into our business" said one of them.

"Doesn't matter but you stay away from him" said Ste slowly and clearly squaring up to them.

"Leave now or I'll call the police" said Doug. Ste turned round to see Doug in the doorway of the Deli his phone ready to call. The men stepped back and glared at them. "This isn't over" shouted one of the men.

"We'll come after you, both you" shouted the other man. They marched away. Ste looked round at Declan he was shaking. Ste put his arm round his shoulders.

"Doug can you hold the fort, I got some catching up to do" said Ste. Doug nodded and went back in. Ste walked Declan in the direction of his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

They got to the flat, the place was empty. Amy had probably taken the kids out somewhere. Ste pointed to the seat signalling Declan to sit down. He did like he was about to get told of. A similar expression to how Brendan used to look when he was apologetic. That stung Ste but he ignored it and busied himself with making a cup of tea. He finally sat down and faced Declan.

"So what was that all about?" asked Ste. Declan looked at him.

"Right Deccy, I can't help you if you don't talk".

"It's a long story" said Declan. Ste sighed and sat forward giving Declan his full attention.

"Well tell this long story, you have my undivided attention" said Ste.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, the follow and the favourite. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter two

"I was drug dealing in Ireland for a while, you know to get some extra cash for the family, since dad had definitely disappeared out of our lives, leaving me a burnt down house in Southport, for years we managed mum had a job and mum's boyfriend Michael had a job, then mum got made redundant last year for some stupid reason meaning it was only Michael that worked it wasn't enough for everything so I started the drug dealing again so I could pay for Pad's drumming lessons, so mum would stop running herself into the ground looking for work" said Declan. He took a deep breath and continued "I ran out of the drugs so the guys you just saw Gary and Patrick, they gave me some on the agreement I paid them some of the money, then the shack I was doing my deals burned down one night when I was away and before I could I could sell the drugs meaning all the drugs went up in smoke so not only did I owe these guys money, I also couldn't give the drugs back and call it quits, they threatened me when they realised what had happened said I needed to get them a quarter of a million pounds for loss of money and assets, I can't come up with that money no matter I much I tried, anyway I was walking home yesterday morning, I realised they were following me and I couldn't lead them to mum and Padraig they hadn't done anything wrong, so I got the next ferry to England then came here, it was the first place that came into my head, now I am on the run from them they'll end up killing me, but if I call the police then I'll go down for drug dealing, it's all one big mess" he breathed slowly.

Ste looked at him taking in all the information. He reached out and put his hand over Declan's hand, feeling a paternal love for Declan. He was now under his protection.  
"I am not going to let them touch you, you hear me?" said Ste. Declan nodded sadly, Ste wanted to shake the lad for getting in to drug dealing but he was in place to judge as he had done drug dealing before to get the money in for Amy and Leah many years ago before he had realised he was gay and was still in a relationship with Amy. Ste's phone rang, the name "DOUG" flashed on the screen. He answered.  
"Doug?" said Ste he frowned. Why was he ringing Ste, he had only left an hour or two ago.  
"Ste, I left the deli for a minute or so to go to the shop and those guys from earlier came in and trashed the place, they left a note" said Doug. He sounded scared over the phone.  
"Shit, stay there, me and Declan will be there in a minute" said Ste. He jumped up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ste and Declan were in the door way of the Deli. The place was trashed nothing was left untouched. Glass littered the floor, the stools were turned over, the coffee table was tipped over, the coffee table was tipped over, the till was smashed but not broken in to a folded up note on top of the counter. Ste went in and got the note and read it out loud.  
"To Declan bring us the quarter of a million or I will end you and your friend, you can't run forever rat boy even with your friend as back up, we'll be back, G and P" said Ste. He punched the counter.  
"What do we do Ste" said Declan. He breathed and punched the counter again. "It's very simple Declan, you contact the police" said Doug.  
"I can't, I really can't" said Declan desperately. Ste turned round and looked at Declan, he looked terrified. He gave Declan a comforting smile.  
"We go on the run, if we go now we have a two hour head start" said Ste he grabbed all his stuff and grabbed some readymade sandwiches.  
"Ste are you mental, you can't what if they get you" said Doug he was trying to stop Ste packing some stuff.  
"That doesn't matter right now all that matters is I get Declan to safety as fast as I can, I'll contact you if you are needed but don't want to put you in danger as well, please Doug you need to trust me, I know what I am doing, come on Deccy" said Ste. "Explain to Amy that Brendan's son Declan's in trouble and I am going on the run with him because I have now ended up involved" Doug nodded at him. Doug pulled Ste into a hug. He hugged back then let go. "Thanks Dougie" he ran out the deli with Declan and got into the car. Stuffing all the stuff in the back of the car, Ste started the car and they set of.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They had been on the road for hours now the sun was setting. Declan was asleep his face pressed up against the window in the passenger seat. Ste pulled over and got the map out the back. He then nudged Declan to wake him up.  
"Declan, wake up mate, Declan" said Ste loudly. His head shot up and he sat back in the chair again.  
"What is it?" asked Declan  
"We need to decide where were going, well we are going south, so do you know anywhere we can hide" said Ste. His eyes were beginning itch with tiredness.  
"Are we near Southport?" asked Declan calmly but Ste could tell he was as anxious and he was. He looked at the map carefully and yes they were 30 miles away from Southport.  
"Yes we are in that direction, why?" said Ste curiously.  
"We got a holiday home down there, well great nana Flo had one down there" said Declan. Ste realized what he was on about, that's where Brendan had got himself blown up. `  
"It got exploded, didn't it?" asked Ste sadly as he remembered the stories Brendan had told him about that place. He shuddered involuntary.  
"I know, I helped rebuild it a couple of years ago, after I had visited dad in prison, he told me everything, it was horrible but I knew I had to listen, he then gave it to me and told me to get it fixed up, so I helped rebuild it, then he ignored all my visitation requests so I gave up trying to have contact" explained Declan. Ste looked at him mouth open in shock. He had mentioned it earlier about it but didn't understand what he meant. He shoved the map in to the back again and set off on the road.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was finally night time when they got there. They got out the car and walked along the beach to the holiday home. It looked better than he imagined it, there was a spare key under the mat. Declan got it and unlocked the door letting them in. Ste walked in and towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge to put some of the milk in that he had bought on the way in but he couldn't find room. The fridge was full.  
"Declan" called Ste. He came in from the hall way.  
"What is it?" said Declan he stopped next to Ste "Wow" his mouth opened in shock.  
"Hang on" said Ste he shut the full fridge and went and looked in every cupboard they were all full "Did you do this Declan?"  
"No, not been here in years, neither has anyone else of my knowledge" said Declan. Ste looked around his confusion he checked the sell by dates on everything, they were all in date.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback guys hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is filler so is a shorter chapter and probably less exciting still important to read.

Ste looked in the fridge again and got out two cans of lager out, Declan was watching him. Whoever has left this stuff must off known this is my favourite lager" said Ste jokily. They walked through in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Ste gave Declan one of the lagers. They sat in silence for a while. Declan checked his phone and his eyes widened  
"What is it?" asked Ste kindly. "My mum's been ringing me non-stop, she must know something's wrong" said Declan.  
"Don't ignore her then she'll definitely know something's wrong" said Ste sipping on his lager. Declan looked scared as he looked at his phone and back to the Ste.  
"What exactly do I say, I can't even imagine how I could tell her" said Declan quietly.  
"Do you want me to talk to her?" asked Ste. It might be better than way so that Declan isn't in the firing lines. Declan nodded silent tears falling down his face. Ste nudge closer to him "Hey, it's going to be okay, I'll get us out of this" he put his arms round him and gave him a hug.

He then backed away and held his hand out for Declan's phone. Declan put it in his hand and started sipping on the untouched lager Ste had got him. Ste got Eileen's number up and walked out the room. He hit call and lifted the phone to his ear. Two rings in, she answered.  
"Hello?, Declan?, Are you okay? Hello?" said Eileen over the phone. Her voice sounded panicked and tired.  
"Hey, it's not Declan, it's Ste, you know Brendan's ex partner, Declan's safe" said Ste calmly.  
"What's happened? Where are you now?" said Eileen desperately. He had to move the phone away from his ear.  
"I can't answer either of your questions just trust me please" said Ste.  
"Fine I trust you, just please keep my boy safe I beg you Ste" said Eileen.  
"Of course I will bye" said Ste. He then hung up not wanting to hear anymore of her begging and questions. He went back to the living room where Declan was dozed off on the sofa, he smiled  
"Declan, wake up". Declan did and sat up slowly.  
"What do you want?" asked Declan sleepily.  
"For you to have a proper night sleep in a bed, not a sofa, come on" said Ste.

They went up stairs. There was a bed room at the end and then three more bedrooms along the corridor. All the beds were made neatly. Ste went in to the bathroom and opened the bathroom cupboard it was full as well, there was a bottle of head and shoulders, a bottle of shower gel and a bar of soap on the side of the bath. He was starting wonder if nana Flo's ghost had bought the stuff and made the beds. Then he decided maybe it was time for him to go to bed as well if he was thinking that ghosts were the reason the place was so full.

0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ste woke up early the next morning from the sun shining through the window. He got up and walked into the bedroom Declan was sleeping. He was awake, sat up in bed staring into space.  
"Declan" said Ste softly. Declan jumped and fell off the bed with a flump. Ste tried to hide giggles, Declan looked at him and they both started laughing.

They then both went down stairs. Declan went through in to the sitting room and Ste went straight to the kitchen. He got some bread out the cupboards and started making them both toast. He finished buttering and took both plates through. Declan was sat staring into space again. Ste slid the plate of toast in front of him.  
"Thank you" said Declan. They sat back and ate the toast slowly.  
"Aunty Cheryl rang me a couple of times last night" Ste's heart jumped in to his throat he hadn't heard from Cheryl in years, they had lost touch unfortunately.  
"Did you answer?" asked Ste. Declan shook his head.  
"Like with mum, didn't know what to say" said Declan sadly.  
"I got a plan set up in my head, was thinking it through last night, we lie low here for a couple of days, then after that we head elsewhere, anywhere, as long as they off the scent we are fine" said Ste reassuringly.

Ste got his phone out as it started ringing. It was Cheryl he answered it quickly.  
"Hello?"  
"Ste, are you okay babe? What's going on?" said Cheryl she sound just as worried as Eileen did.  
"I'm fine Cheryl, honestly, don't worry about me, its Declan, got some people after him and we are on the run" said Ste. He couldn't lie to Cheryl so decided to be as honest as possible about their situation.  
"Where are you?" Asked Cheryl "I can send you help, just tell me where you are babe?"  
"We are down South" said Ste. "That's all I say" Cheryl sighed on the end of the phone.  
"Okay love" said Cheryl "take care, love you both, bye"  
"Love you to Cheryl, bye" said Ste. She hung up at the other end.

Ste stood there silently hands holding his phone. He sat down next to Declan.  
"My bed was made last night" said Declan.  
"Same, I wonder who has actually been here, meaning who knew apart from you and your dad that you doing this up? Asked Ste, not willing to say Brendan's name yet, he frowned for minute thinking.  
"Only mum and Padraig" said Declan. Ste put his head back thinking it through.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, this one is a lot longer**

Ste and Declan had spent the morning looking around the holiday home but now they were sat in the living room. They'd been in silence for a while both thinking. There was a knock at the door they both jumped up and walked through in to the hall way to the front door.  
"Is it them? Is it them?" asked Declan desperately.  
"Yes because people that are threatening to kill you because you owe them some money knock" said Ste. He opened the door slowly. Cheryl walked into the holiday home, Ste had never been happier to see her in his whole life. They took her through to the living room and they all sat down.  
"So are you going to explain to me what's going on?" said Cheryl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

They had finally finished telling Cheryl the whole story including the bit about finding the holiday home ready to be lived in.  
"I don't understand that bit, haven't been here since it got blown up, had no idea Declan had rebuilt the place, not until Eileen told me, then I knew you were here" said Cheryl.  
"Please don't tell mum about the drug dealer she'll flip" said Declan.  
"I won't tell I promise love, oh but how did you end up in this mess" said Cheryl.  
"That's not the important bit, it's how are we meant to get out of this mess" said Ste urgently. Cheryl looked at him.  
"We all just to need to stay calm" said Cheryl. Ste knew she was right but it didn't stop him feeling anxious about it all. He had to take his mind of it all.  
"Anyone hungry, I am sure I saw some pork chops in the fridge" said Ste he looked at Declan "and Declan doesn't get to eat, haven't got time for veggies" Declan gave him a mock glare.  
"You remembered I was a vegetarian?" asked Declan.  
"Oh course I did" said Ste, he smiled at Declan.

he walked through in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. In the meats part of the fridge there was a packet of bacon, a packet of sausages and some pork chops. Cheryl was in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"You don't have to do this you know" said Cheryl.  
"I do, I am the one that owns the Deli, I'll cook" said Ste. He looked at her.  
"No I mean all of this, keeping Declan safe, being on the run" said Cheryl.  
"Yeah I do, he's like family to me" said Ste. He started to cook the pork chops, got soon frozen chips out the freezer. He couldn't be bother to let them defrost so he just stuff them on a tray and in to the oven.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Declan and Cheryl was sat in the living room. They had spent most of the evening discussing life. Ste had been filling Cheryl in on what she had missed in the village since she'd been away. He was now sat in his room which was once Brendan's room according to Cheryl. He missed out certain aspects of what she missed like his mental breakdown. He didn't want her to feel guilty it was never her fault it was that sick bastard Seamus. His hands turned to fists at the thought of what that sick disgusting man had done to Brendan. In this very room it made him feel sick like proper sick.

"Ste" said Declan he was in the door way of the bedroom "can I come in?".  
"Yeah, sure" said Ste. Declan came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Are we the only ones up?"  
"Yeah Aunty Cheryl went to bed a while ago" said Declan.  
"I bet she's knackered coming all the way from Ireland, I am glad she's here" said Ste he sat up in the bed.  
"Same, I am surprised you picked this room, you know after everything" said Declan looking at Ste.  
"It's a room isn't it and in a way it makes me feel closer to him" said Ste, wishing he hadn't said the last bit, he waited for the frown but it never came, he just looked at him with sympathetic eyes.  
"You must really love him" said Declan. Ste nodded.

"Wish I didn't, it hurts too much, knowing he's alive but refusing to see me" said Ste sadly. He looked at Declan and then got up and sat on the window sill looking out in to the darkness of the night.

"He must have his reasons" said Declan quietly.

"He doesn't understand though if I wanted to get on with my life, I would have done so, but even when I tried to visit it him, he refused to see me, so I gave up" said Ste. He didn't know why he was opening up to Declan but it was good to because he understood a lot more. He was finally opening up more than he should "I just wish he had loved me as much as I love him, but don't get me wrong I don't regret our time together because he made me who I am, he was the reason I came out and he taught me how to love, it's just not fair Walker went to the grave happy, Seamus went to the grave happy, you know why because they ripped us all apart, till there was nothing left, I said to Brendan we were going to get our happily ever after before it all kicked off with the guns and Seamus getting killed, didn't get that, why because I don't know"

he jumped down of the of the window sill and started to pace up and down the room "We were never allowed to be happy for just five minutes, everything went all wrong and it weren't our fault it was never our fault, maybe Brendan did some bad things in his past but he was beginning to change after everything with Walker, he promised me everything on that bridge in Dublin, then we came home happy finally together, his dad came over and he went to square one trying to get him killed off by the idiot Joel, then he was starting to over Seamus's presence but then Walker came back and started meddling in our lives, I hate them, I am glad he killed them of but I hate the fact they got what they wanted" He finally sat down next to Declan and sighed.

Suddenly downstairs they heard the front door down stairs get kicked open.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback guys and hope you like the cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy this next lengthy chapter (sorry it took so long, did loads of drafts of how this next chapter should go and finally I decided this way was best, hope you like it)

Ste and Declan jumped up and walked slowly down the stairs. They walked into the hallway, the front door was kicked in and the door was smashed in to pieces on the floor. No sign of anyone near the door meaning they were in the house.

Cheryl then came running down the stairs.  
"What was that? Whats going on?" asked Cheryl. Ste looked at her and looked around the corridor listening out for any signs and noises.  
"I don't know Cheryl" said Ste. He edged down the corridor towards the living room and kitchen.  
"Be careful Ste" said Declan.  
"Who is it? Who is there?" asked Ste loudly.

Gary and Patrick came from behind them and pushed them all into the living room.  
"We told you, you can't run forever and we were right" said Patrick. Ste put himself in front of Declan and Cheryl shielding them from Patrick and Gary.  
"What do we do with them?" said Patrick. Ste backed Cheryl towards the back door. He then pushed her out the back door.  
"Run Cheryl, run" called Ste after her. Gary grabbed him from behind and pushed him down on to the floor. Patrick had done the same to Declan pushing on the floor next to Ste.  
"Have you got our money?" asked Patrick. Gary and Patrick stood over them as they sat up.  
"No I haven't, I can't get that kind of money" said Declan desperately.  
"That's not our problem, our problem is you got our last stash of drugs and then it went up in smoke, we lost money and assets because of that" shouted Gary. He grabbed Declan by his hair "you should have never play with the big boys".  
"Get off him!" shouted Ste. He got up and went for Gary who had Declan's hair in his grip. Gary let go of Declan but punched Ste in the stomach hard.

He fell to the floor winded.  
"Let that be a warning to you, I can do a lot more for to you and your little friend" said Gary. Ste crawled over to Declan again panting from just being winded.  
"So let's think of some way to make you pay" said Patrick he went to punch Declan but Ste nudged him out the way, taking the punch in the face. He then got in front of Declan arms spread out in defence.  
"You stay away from Declan! You'll have to get through me if you want to get a hold of him" shouted Ste. They started to laugh at him and then Gary punched Ste in the face. Then they both started to punch every part of Ste's body. He yelled in pain, he still didn't budge from his position in front of Declan.

He was willing to protect him even though his whole body now stung from all the punches and he was started to feel his vision go blurry as he felt light headed. They finally stopped, he stayed upright adrenaline pumping through his system he was ready for a fight. Gary went in to the kitchen and came back in the room carrying a knife.  
"Well as it looks like we are not getting our money back, we are going to have to kill you, you should never play with the big boys, kid, did you imagine you could get away with this" said Gary. Ste put his arms out wide ready for the fight.  
"Maybe he thinks he was going to be like his daddy" snarled Patrick. They came closer and closer to them with the knife.  
"No, please, don't, please" begged Declan. Ste looked over their shoulders saw a shadow of a face look through the window. It vanished quickly. They were really close to them now. Ste was poised and ready for action he wasn't going to quit without a fight. Ste got up and started to fight for the knife. Ste got the knife of him and chucked it across the room. They carried on fighting; he was giving it some to distract them so they didn't get Declan.

He then heard a roar from the living room door. Then everything happened quickly he felt the Gary and Patrick being pulled away. He sank to his knees. He watched as a man had his back to them pinning both men up against the wall.  
"If you bastards go anywhere fucking near them again, I will end you, you heard me end you" shouted the man the thick Irish accent he recognized, Ste was feeling light headed and was wondering whether or not he was hallucinating it couldn't be Brendan. He fell on to his side now, all he wanted to do now is sleep. He watched as the men ran away scared out their wits. The man finally turned round to look at them. It was Brendan, but it couldn't be he was in prison. He started to drift out of conscious now. Feeling his vision blur it was going darker and darker as like someone was dimming the lights.  
"Steven, Steven" said Brendan loudly urgent. He was there kneeling next to him now. Ste's vision finally turned black as he passed out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback guys it was much appreciated. Glad you all liked it; I had an edit this morning so the story was more structured and easier to read. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and sorry it has taken so long wanted this chapter to be good. (I don't know a lot about the legal system but if it's Hollyoaks, if Mercedes and Paul can get away with murder by pinning everything on a dead bloke then anything can happen)**

The first thing Ste was aware of as he was coming round was he was still lying on the floor, on his side but there was something supporting his head and something was draped over him keeping him warm. He tried to open his eyes but they weren't budging only his eyelashes fluttered. He groaned as he started to feel his whole body ache. "Dad, he's coming round" called Declan's voice nearby. He got his eyes open at last but his vision was blurred he blinked a couple of times and his vision went back to normal. He looked around Declan was sat on the sofa and Cheryl was sat near his feet. Brendan ran in and knelt down next to him.

Ste sat up quickly alarmed was he hallucinating, he couldn't be knelt there. He was about to fall backwards but Brendan caught him and laid him back down on his side again.  
"Hold your horses Steven" said Brendan. Ste had billions of questions going through his head but he didn't know which one to ask first but it made his head hurt so he stopped. He just stared at Brendan. Then his eyes started to hurt so he shut them and fell asleep his head feeling heavy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When he next woke up, he was in his bed in the holiday home. Brendan was perched on the edge of the bed watching him. Declan was sat on the window sill looking out the window.  
"Brendan?" said Ste, Brendan chuckled to himself, which confused Ste.  
"Is this you awake this time, you been saying my name in your sleep for the last hour" said Brendan. Ste nodded and sat up the questions coming back in to his mind.  
"How did you get out of prison? How did you now we were here? How come you told Declan to rebuild this place? Please explain" asked Ste. Declan turned around, Ste watched Brendan as he took a huge breathe.

"Okay Steven, Declan I owe you both an explanation; I got let out of prison because I managed to convince the jury to give me a lesser sentence by changing my statements, that was Jim's idea so I changed it, I couldn't handle prison I just couldn't, I changed my statements Danny Houston and Seamus from murder to self defence, Nana Flo I changed to an accidental death by hugging her too tightly, I didn't even get anything for Mick because his body was never found, I got sent down for only two years but I got let out early so only ended up doing six months" said Brendan he cleared his throat then continued.

"I told Declan here to rebuild this place because if you either of you needed a safe house, you would come here, I knew that you may need this place, once I heard of Cheryl that Declan was missing from Dublin, I rang up the deli to see if Steven was there, I pretended to be someone trustworthy so Douglas would tell me the truth, he told me you had both gone on the run together, I live not from here only 10 miles down the road, I knew the place needed restocking so I bought loads in so you would be satisfied, even remembered your favourite brand of lager, then I heard from Cheryl that you were both in trouble and the drug dealers had caught up with you, then it was my moment to act, I jumped in my car and sped down here"

Ste took in the information that Brendan was giving him. It made him very confused with his emotions towards him. He was happy that had thought about them but pissed off that Brendan had been out years and not made any contact with him. He had the urge to kill him but at the same time had the urge to kiss him.  
"Why didn't you come back for me?" asked Ste  
"I did, I came but I saw how messed up you were, how close you were to self destruction that I couldn't, I couldn't mess your life up anymore" said Brendan he sounded sad "It was a really hard decision"  
"So aunty Cheryl knew you were out?" asked Declan. Brendan nodded at him.  
"She knew about me being released, she's my next of kin so she had to know" said Brendan.

Ste was having still having his inner battle kiss or kill, kiss or kill, kiss or kill, kiss or kill, kiss or kill.

"I missed you, Brendan Brady, I needed you there" said Ste "that's why I was having the breakdown, I missed you so much and after everything had happened it all took its toll on me" Brendan winced which made Ste soften, he didn't want to hurt Brendan it was the last thing he wanted to do. Declan looked at them both and jumped of the window sill.  
"I got all the answers I needed, I think you two need some alone time, I'm going to get some sleep, was an active night" said Declan he walked out the room quickly. Shutting the door behind him, they sat there awkwardly both too scared to do anything or to speak.  
"Steven, I just need you to know I never stopped loving you, ever, I never felt different about you" said Brendan.  
"Oh Brendan, then why didn't you come back, no phone call, nothing, just left my life, I didn't want you to that" said Ste his voice was breaking now a wave of tears going down his face.  
"I just wanted what was best for you, I always have and always will, until I am in my grave you will always be in my head, you're the only man I have ever truly loved, you helped me and you changed everything, it was the worst day of my life the day they dragged you away" said Brendan he was tearing up to.  
"I love you Brendan" said Ste  
"I love you too" said Brendan. Ste sat up closer to Brendan.  
"Come here" said Ste. Brendan did as he was told and they kissed. Ste had not tasted that mouth in five years and god had he missed it. He wanted to stay kissing forever but Brendan pulled away and they laid down on the bed. Ste felt Brendan pull him into his arms. Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan, he never thought he would feel like this again and boy did he love this feeling. They both fell asleep contented.

TBC

**(Next chapter will just be pure romantic fluff)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourite this story. Honestly didn't expect my first official fan fiction. Sorry it took so long. The actual Hollyoaks show turning crap and glee's shooting star episode (watch it day after states) distracted me. Here's some romantic fluff to cheer up everyone.**

Ste was a sleep all that day and all that night. He finally woke up the next morning to the smell of burning bacon and toast and then the smoke detectors went off. He went downstairs and stood in the kitchen doorway silently. Brendan and Declan were running around the kitchen.  
"I knew this wouldn't end well, you can't cook da, why didn't you leave Ste to cook, and he's the cook" said Declan, Brendan chucked the tea towel at him.  
"That would take away the whole surprise off breakfast in bed" said Brendan he put the burnt bacon on a plate.  
"Nothing says I love you like a breakfast in bed full of carbon" joked Declan he got the plate and put the bacon in the bin.  
"What you doing?" said Brendan in a high pitched voice this made Ste smile.  
"You're not giving him that" said Declan. Ste walked in to the kitchen and looked at the mess they had made.  
"Leave this to the professional, go wait in the living room" said Ste the both did as they were told Brendan giving Ste a wink on his way out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ste, Declan and Brendan were sat in the living room on the sofa. They had just finished eating.  
"What happens now?" asked Ste he looked at Brendan.  
"I don't know, you could both move down here" said Brendan Ste and Declan thought about it a minute then they shook their heads.  
"Not going back to Ireland for definite but not moving down here" said Declan  
"I like the idea but there is the deli to think about and the kids, come up I know the loft is for sale" said Ste.  
"the loft?" said Brendan looking really confused, Ste then remembered Brendan hadn't step foot in the village for five years meaning he had no idea what was happening.  
"I have a lot to fill you in on" said Ste  
"Yeah do that, bet I have missed loads" said Brendan he then put his arm around Ste pulling him closer to him.  
"Chez Chez I mean it got bought by Clare Devine the village version of Crueller Deville anyway she got murdered a few months ago by that Paul Browning the one that you know" said Ste he then felt uncomfortable bringing Lindsey up. Brendan nodded at him to continue.

"Since then nobody has bought it saying it's cursed, anyway the gym is now a restaurant called 'Il gnosh reborn' Tony and that Diane own it and are together with a toddler called grace, the shop is still there, the deli is still there, the dog is now called "the cave' the savages bought it after the Osbornes moved out of town a couple of years ago after Nancy died of a drug overdose, Darren and their son came back last year" explained Ste.  
"How are the kids getting on?" asked Brendan, Ste was glad of the change of subject because he didn't fancy telling Brendan about every last detail of what he had missed.  
"They are getting on fine" said Ste. He wrapped his arms round Brendan clingy on tight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ste was walking along the beach admiring the scenery around him. He had decided to go on a walk so that Brendan and Declan could have some alone time to cat. He walked along the beach and plonked himself on a bench looking at sea, watching the waves crash in and out. It made him feel calm; it was quite a beughtiful place when it wasn't being used as a hiding place. He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Brendan sit next to him.  
"Away with the fairies are you Steven" said Brendan. Ste jumped and gave Brendan a mock disapproving look. Declan came over and sat the other side of Ste.  
"Try and give me a heart attack why don't you" laughed Ste. Brendan looked at them both.  
"All three of us are moving back to Hollyoaks, we'll stay at yours if that is fine with Amy until we get a place of our own" said Brendan.  
"Sounds like a plan" said Ste.  
"One more thing" said Declan he lift some sand up in his hands and chucked it at both Brendan and Ste then giggled. They picked up sand and got up. Declan got up and went to run away but they got him with sand. Soon they were running about chucking sand at each other. This was the most fun Ste had had in a long time. He laid down on the warm sand, out of breath. Brendan laid down next to him laughing loudly.  
"I love you" said Ste grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together. Declan smiled at them.  
"Aunty Cheryl's right you two are cute" said Declan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A month later and everything was nearly back to what it was five years ago except from the bad stuff. Brendan owned the club again calling it Brady Hay, living in Ste's flat and Declan lived there with them now getting on with life. Ste and Brendan got there happily ever after in this life.

The end


End file.
